


Scald

by orangelightsaber



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Knight of Ren Finn, M/M, Power Plays, Shower Sex, Some probably inappropriate Master/Apprentice dynamics, dark finn, who's really the master here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangelightsaber/pseuds/orangelightsaber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and his apprentice share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scald

* * *

 

The water in the refresher is scalding, hot enough to turn his shoulders vibrant, cherry red. It’s something, he thinks, but it’s not enough.

He doesn’t flinch at the gentle pop of the ‘fresher door opening, nor the feeling of calloused hands on his waist, but the feeling of teeth at the crook of his neck breaks him, and he sucks in a sharp inhale.

“Orris warned me about you again,” he says, no more than a whisper as he presses his hands flat against the wall, smearing them through the steam to trace patterns in the droplets that catch there.

A wet tongue joins the teeth, dragging along the taut muscle of his shoulder. “Did she?” comes the murmur against his flesh. “And are you worried?”

He closes his eyes, languishing in the feeling–the heat, the water, the slick touch of a tongue, cool in comparison. “I think if you wanted it you’d have it.”

“That’s what you think of me?” He feels the smile against his skin. “That I take what I want?”

He turns to face the other man. “Don’t you?”

Night-dark eyes glint with amusement. “Your ‘fresher’s too hot. Against regulations.”

“Stormtrooper,” Kylo growls in response, but it is an insult that lacks sting; Seven Ren hasn’t been a stormtrooper in years, shucking off his past like a skin grown too tight.

Seven flinches back from the heat of the water before plunging in fully, pinning Kylo against the wall beneath the steam and spray. 

“Such luxury,” he growls as he licks his way up the column of Kylo’s throat, stopping only to suck blue-ringed bruises into the sensitive flesh.

The Knight watches the heat paint a purple-red blush in the umbra of his student’s skin. Despite the comfort of Seven’s attentions, Orris’ words hammer at the back of his skull, setting his teeth on edge.

It is a tradition of eld, of course, rising from the earliest days of the Sith–-this bloody dethroning. Apprentice improving to conquer Master, Master honed sharp by the double edged blade of wariness. 

But the Knights of Ren are not Sith. They do not follow the rule of two. So why then, do Kylo’s instincts hum behind his eyes, star-bright and terrible?

“Tell me again,” Kylo orders, but the phrase lilts, ending in a rough pant as Seven finds the nub of his collar bone and bites down hard.

Seven freezes in his ministrations, pink tongue darting back to hide behind full lips. 

“Tell you–?” he asks with a smirk. He knows, merely wanting to hear the whine of desire that edges the growl of his Master’s voice. As he waits his hand skims down the pane of Kylo’s stomach, mapping of the star chart of ropey muscle and knotted scars. Kylo shudders under his touch as his hands dip down–down–

“Tell me–,” the Knight gasps as his apprentice’s hands ring the base of his cock. “Tell me you don’t want it–” His words are choked as Seven slides his hand deftly along, the strong grip of his fingers tightening and loosing in a skillful pulse.

“Want–?” prompts Seven, studying his Master’s face. He wants to hear it. Watches carefully for the reactions that follow each teasing stroke of his fingers. Each second that Kylo doesn’t answer he tightens his grip, until the Knight is red faced and gasping under his thrall.

“The–the mastery of the Knights of Ren,” he says finally.

Seven laughs, and releases his grip. Kylo sags into his arms, a whine slipping from his lips at the sudden cessation of touch. 

Seven cups his Master’s face in his hands, their new-earth color beautiful against the moon-pale canvas of the older Knight’s skin. Kylo reaches out to touch him in return and Seven makes a hum of disapproval, pressing down on the Knights shoulders until his knees thud hard against the slippery tiles.

“There’s more than one way to gain mastery of a thing.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I heard there might be a market for this pairing nowadays (ya know, for all 5 of us that ship it)
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr about Finn/Kylo and Seven Ren
> 
>  
> 
> [Orange-Lightsaber](http://orange-lightsaber.tumblr.com)


End file.
